Middleton University
by Wandering Letters
Summary: Set one year after Graduation. Ron spent a year in Washington to do an internship and returns to attend Middleton University with Kim. Kim's cousin Jake also ends up there and together they take on the world of college! Rated T for safety but may change to M for lemons.


**(A/N): Hello everyone! I know I'm pretty late in writing this fic seeing as the series ended such a long time ago but I recently rewatched the entire series and I just can't help myself with the inspiration that's rooted itself in my head. Kim Possible is probably in my top ten favorite shows of all time (believe me, I watch a LOT of TV) and even now as an almost 20 year old man, I feel no shame whatsoever in watching a "kid's show".**

**I got this idea after playing Sleeping Dogs and examining the character of Wei Shen (check out the game guys! Pretty great but please be 18 or older!) and also a little bit from Jake Muller from Resident Evil 6 (he's pretty hilarious unlike his dad xD). Don't worry though guys! I'm gonna keep it nice and under 18 (until the lemons ensue xP) so no cursing or any of that stuff, it's classic Kim Possible content with more romance (cause they really lacked that in the series once Ron and Kim hooked up).**

**Anyway without further ado, here's the first chapter! Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**Chapter One: Reunited**

"Here we are! Middleton University!"

Ron shook the sleep from his head as he looked at the familiar building.

_"Can't believe it's been a year..."_

He went away from Middleton for a year at the start of summer after graduation due to an internship in Washington for his cooking studies. After a lot of plans, thinking and even talking to Rufus, Ron set his goal to become a great chef. It was however a year since he saw his girlfriend, Kim Possible. He made sure to video chat with her but he hasn't seen her in the flesh since a week after their graduation. He hoped in his heart that things weren't fading between them in his absence or that another man may have caught her interest; she was a cheerleader and also one of the most beautiful girls a man could ever lay eyes on.

"Need help with the bags kid?" asked the driver.  
"No thanks I got it," he replied.

He took his two suitcases out of the trunk and slung his backpack over his shoulder as he made his way to the lobby. His previous Skype conversation with Kim indicated that she was also going to start Middleton University though she was undecided. Ron managed to find the info desk and took his papers out of his bag and approached the woman sitting at the counter.

"Hello! How can I help you?" she said with a smile.  
"Hi there! I'm trying to find Residence Hall B but I'm kinda new here," he said scratching the back of his head.  
"Hall B? No problem! It's the building behind me," she said as she pointed towards a large cream colored building through a set of automatic doors.

He sighed in relief.

"One more thing...do you have access to the registry?" he asked.  
"Sure do! Looking for someone?" she asked.  
"Kim Possible," he replied.

The woman's eyes widened.

"Wait a minute...you're Ron Stoppable aren't you?" she asked.

Ron scratched his head again and nodded with a nervous smile.

"She's in Residence Hall B as well in Room 206 and you're in..." she said as she began to type in digits and letters.

A brief moment passed until she turned to face him again.

"You're in room 207, right across the hall from her," she replied.

Ron smiled and sighed in relief; after making Kim wait a year he didn't want to end up being an effort to get to.

"Thanks for you help," he said.  
"Anytime! My name's Julie Stevens! If you need anymore help just give me a call," she said as she handed him a card.

He nodded and continued towards the hall. After ascending one flight of stairs, he began to tire. Rufus crawled out of his pocket and sighed.

"Tough carrying all this stuff up huh buddy?" he said.

Rufus agreed with a nod and gave a look that indicated if he was big enough to help, he would.

"Need some help there buddy?" said a voice.

Ron turned around to see a boy no older than 17 walking up the stairs.

"I got it thanks," he said.  
"Your arms shaking doesn't tell me otherwise," he said with a chuckle.

Ron sighed in defeat.

"I got this one buddy," he said as he lifted one of his suitcases almost effortlessly.

Ron climbed the remaining flight of stairs and finally arrived at his room.

"Thanks a lot for the help," he said.  
"Name's Taylor Rockwaller," he said holding out a hand.

Ron shuddered at the last name.

"Rockwaller as in Bonnie Rockwaller?" he asked in disdain.  
"She's my cousin and don't worry, I'm nothing like her," he said with a chuckle.

Ron sighed in relief.

"Ron Stoppable," he said.

Taylor's eyes widened.

"You're Kim Possible's boyfriend?" he asked.

Ron nodded and Taylor whistled.

"Nice catch there mate," he said with a smile.  
"Thanks," he replied.

A sound from Taylor's wristwatch broke their conversation.

"Whoa gotta get going! Got class in ten minutes, I live in 202, stop by anytime if you need anything mate," he said with a smile.

Ron nodded as Taylor ran off. Ron entered his room and smiled brightly as he dropped his bags. A generously sized single bed sat against a cream colored wall with a large closet on it's right. In front of it sat a computer desk with a chair. There was even a bathroom complete with sink and shower.

"Single rooms rock!" said Ron.

Rufus jumped out of his pocket and landed on the bed and nodded eagerly. Ron then turned to the door.

"Do a bit of unloading will ya buddy? I'm gonna see if Kim's here," he said.

Rufus was already throwing clothes onto the bed and quickly ran up to the closet before skillfully opening a drawer. Ron chuckled as he left the room. He lay an ear on Kim's door and swallowed some air.

_"The TV's on...so she's got to be in there,"_

He barely even knocked and the door creaked open. He then heard the sink going and the gentle sound of a toothbrush. He hid himself and waited for her to come out. He then grabbed her from behind. He unfortunately forgot that his girlfriend also knew 16 different styles of kung fu and she flipped him over her shoulder onto the ground thinking it was an intruder. She gasped loudly when she realized what she had done.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Ron!" she said as she helped him up.

Ron tried to shoo the birds circling his head as he sat down on her bed.

"Ok...never sneak up on you," he said.

He didn't get to speak another word before she practically tackled him to the bed with a soft giggle.

"I missed you so much Ron..." she said with a joyous tone.

He smiled and embraced her.

"Can't stay away from you for too long KP," he said with a smile.

She leaned up but didn't move far before she slowly pressed her lips against his and hugged his head to hers. He returned it automatically but his hands turned to jelly and fell to the bed; the sheer amount of love and longing in the kiss melted his senses. He missed the feel of her lips, the warmth of her embrace and most importantly, he missed her. After several long seconds, she pulled away.

"I love you Ron..." she whispered.  
"I love you too Kim," he replied with a smile.

He pulled her in again and she happily kissed back but the ever familiar sound of her Kimunicator went off.

"Mom?" she said as she got off Ron.  
"Kimmie? I need a little favor," she said.

Kim rolled her eyes.

"Mom! Can it wait? Ron just got here!" said Kim with a sad look on her face.

The look in her eyes indicated that he was in for a heck of a lot more of what just transpired.

"Your cousin Jake just arrived at MU and I want you to show him to his room," she said.

Kim shuddered upon hearing the name.

"Jake? As in glasses wearing scrawny dorky Jake?" said Kim.  
"I haven't seen him since you two were little, you know how close you two were," said Dr. Possible.

Kim cocked her head as if in agreement; Jake Delver was like the big brother she never had and he always took good care of her. Whenever Kim had a tough time in school and he was around, he'd always be there to make her laugh and to cheer her up. One thing about Jake that always irritated her was how nerdy he was; this was a guy who would drop a date to go to a video game launch and dress up as characters.

"Alright Mom, tell him to wait in the lobby," she said.  
"Thank you honey! Oh and tell Ron welcome back for me," she said.  
"Read you loud and clear Dr. P! Thanks and it's good to be back," he said with a smile.

The look on the woman's face turned even more bright upon hearing his voice as she cut off the call.

"Let's go get Jake," said Kim.

She tried to leave but Ron stopped her by grabbing her hand and pulling her into a deep kiss. She instantly melted into it as she flung her arms around him. After several seconds, she pulled away.

"Jake's waiting...maybe after we can...catch up," she said as she gently rubbed a finger on his chest.

Ron felt his body temperature heat up by at least 10 degrees as those words left her mouth. The couple made their way to the lobby but say no sign of Jake.

"Any idea how he looks?" asked Ron.  
"I haven't seen him since I was 7," she replied.

Jake moved away to Australia when he was 8 due to his father having business there.

"Excuse me,"

Kim turned to see a remarkably handsome young man walking towards her with a messenger bag on his shoulder and one suitcase in his hand. He had black spiky hair that flared out a short distance over his forehead and was clearly wearing aquamarine contact lenses. His body was well built but he was in no way large but was slightly bigger than Ron. He wore a white t-shirt covered with a denim jacket and a pair of baggy denim jeans.

"Hello! Sorry to bother you but I'm looking for Kim Possible," he said.  
"That's me," she said.

His eyes widened.

"It's been a long time!" he said with a smile.

Kim was confused at this point.

"I'm sorry...I don't believe we've met," she said.

The boy smiled.

"No guy on this planet's gonna lay a hand on you while I'm around," he said with a smile.

Her eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh...Jake?!" she said in disbelief.

He smiled.

"Took you long enough Kimmie," he said as she hugged him tightly.  
"You look great! I didn't recognize you at all!" she said with a grin.  
"Well let's just say I underwent a transformation," he said with a bow.

She was still in utter disbelief; the last time she saw him, he was the polar opposite of himself now.

"Oh Jake I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Ron Stoppable," she said.  
"Ron Stoppable as in Ron Unstoppable?" he said raising an eyebrow.

Ron nervously scratched the back of his head. Jake held out a hand and he shook it.

"So you're the one who's been helping my little cousin out on her escapades huh?" he asked.  
"Professional sidekick thank you very much," he replied.

Jake chuckled.

"Oh Jake I should probably show you where your room is, you're actually just down the hall from me," she said.

He smiled.

"We've got a lot of catching up to do Kim," he said with a smile.

She hugged him once more.

"I missed you so much Jake..." she said with a smile.  
"Same here sis now lead the way; this bag's making my arm feel sleepy," he said.

She led the two boys towards the hall.

"How long have you two been dating?" he asked.

Ron turned to him.

"A year and a half," he replied.  
"Oh so everything's good then?" asked Jake.  
"I had to go to Washington for a year for an internship for culinary school and I just got back yesterday," he replied.  
"Ahh that's admirable mate," said Jake.

They stopped after a ten minute walk.

"Here you are!" she said.

Jake nodded and opened the door.

"Heck of a lot bigger than my room back down under," he said as he set his bag down.

The Kimunicator went off again to reveal her mother and father.

"Hey Drs. P," said Ron.  
"Hey Uncle P and Aunty Ann," said Jake.  
"Oh I see she found you Jake," said Mrs. Possible.  
"Take good care of her now Jake," said Mr. Possible.  
"You know I will Uncle P; Kim's still the little sister I grew up with," he said as he put an arm around her.  
"Alright kids have fun!" said both parents.

The call cut off.

"Well I oughta start unpacking so we'll grab some lunch?" said Jake.  
"Bueno Nacho?" asked Ron.

Jake chuckled again.

"I haven't been there in 12 years," said Jake.  
"Great stuff man! And I invented the Naco," he said in a boastful tone.

Jake raised his eyebrow.

"I've heard of it, can't wait to give it a go," he said.  
"So we'll meet up in an hour?" asked Kim.  
"I'll come to your room because I have no memory of this place," said Jake with an embarrassed laugh.

They left his room and entered Ron's.

"Guessing you haven't even begun to unpack yet?" asked Kim as she shut the door behind her.

Ron looked at his bag and to his surprise, all of his clothes were gone. He turned to Rufus who smiled and raised a claw.

"Nice job buddy," he said as he gave him a one finger high five.

Ron reached into another bag and began to unload his books. Kim sat on his bed.

"So here we are for University," she said.  
"Yeah and it's gonna be great!" he said.  
"Says the one who thought high school graduation was the end of the world," she said with a teasing tone.

Ron turned to her with an unamused look on his face and she laughed softly. He made his way over to his bed and sat beside her.

"All fun and games aside..." she said.

She held one of his hands.

"I'm glad that we're still here..." she said softly.  
"I love you Kim..." he said.

She was still astonished at how fast he could go from funny and laid back to serious and sincere. He pulled her into an embrace and she happily returned it.

"I thought for sure I'd lose you because we'd end up going our separate ways for college...but I don't care about the distance because in the end as long as you're happy, I am too," he said.  
"Ron..." she whispered.

She leaned away from his shoulder.

"Stop talking...and kiss me," she whispered.

She didn't have to tell him twice.


End file.
